prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Shirayuki Hime
, born , is one of the four main Cures in the series Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. The princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, Hime is a rather spoiled girl whose specialty is being fashionable. Her alter ego is . Her two alternate forms are and . Her symbols are circles, the Moon, the Sun and feathers. Personality Hime is a spoiled fashionista who became a Cure to save the Blue Sky Kingdom. Despite her brave decision, she is easily scared and tries to escape from danger in the middle of fights. Because of her shyness, she never had friends until meeting Aino Megumi. Hime is also stubborn and headstrong, and can be impatient and determined, as shown in episode 23, when she tries to persuade Iona to instantly accept their offer to join their team. She can also be forceful and at times selfish, once hurrying the girls back to the embassy due to being hungry. Hime is often shown to have a wild imagination of sorts. In one instance, she imagines that Cure Lovely is splitting up the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure team in favor of a new partnership with Cure Fortune. She also imagines Yuko, who was taking care of Phantom, hugging Phantom romantically when she eavesdrops on the two. Appearance Hime has big, nautical blue eyes and long, hip-length marine blue hair that widely flares out. Her bangs frame the upper portion of her face, and her forelocks are chest length with similar lining. Her casual attire is a white dress with a light blue bow around the waist and a sky blue bow attached to a blue and gold flower by a chain on the chest. Her skirt as two layers beneath it, including a pale yellow scallop with sky blue bows spread inches apart, followed by a frilly petticoat. She pairs this dress with white shoes that have a beige sole and ribbon wrapped around the foot and ankle. During summer she switches this for a light blue dress with scalloped skirt lined in frills and a magenta ribbon at the waist. White puffy fabric covers the collarbone and shoulders with pale blue cuffs and collar. She wears a flower necklace, a ribbon bracelet, and a pair of sandals matching her accessories. As Cure Princess her longer hair is now pastel blue and worn in pigtails with curled tips. Her forelocks and bangs remain the same. Her eyes turn sea blue. She wears a gold crown hair accessory with a blue bow, and a pair of crescent and circular earrings. She wears a dark blue and gold lined vest with white pleats lining the bottom and a pair of pale blue wings on the back to match her sleeves. Her lapel is light blue with a gold heart amulet that has a blue and white tie hanging from it. The skirt is a light blue pleat with a frilly petticoat. On her right hip is her PreChanMirror. This is paired with white short boots with the wide opened cuff lined in gold and a blue bow on the side, pale blue wrist accessories with frilly border. History Meeting Megumi, and First Win With Queen Mirage destroying her kingdom, Cure Princess deals with fighting a Saiark, which was summoned by Namakeruda. Having this challenge, Princess finds it hard to defeat it, and yet fails to win, and de-transforms, however before the Saiark wins, Cure Fortune appears, and easily defeats the Saiark with Stardust Shoot. Finding Hime useless, Fortune harshly scolds Hime, and leaves, Hime cannot keep her sadness, and bursts into tears, feeling like she cannot do anything. Later on, on the Earth embassy of Blue Sky Kingdom, Blue appears, while Hime, has it hard to win, and becomes selfish. As Blue arrives, he gives her a crystal to determine her new partner, and friend. With the crystal, Hime transforms and throws the crystal from the top of a building, as a result, the crystal lands in Aino Megumi's hands, a girl who is cheerful, and yet a fan of the Pretty Cures. Hime then decides to follow Megumi, to see what type of person she is. Doing this, she explores her friends, as well as her characteristics. Still following, Ribbon finds this annoying, and succeeds at making both girls meet face to face. As a result, both girls admire fashion, and get along fast. Still talking together, Namakeruda appears on another place, and summons another Saiark, and both girls go on the scene, however both find it hard, with Princess losing, as about to get killed, Megumi gets in her way, and tells that she will not let the Saiark kill her friend, feeling the power, the crystal she regained, shines, and transforms onto the PreCards, and PreChanMirror. Using both items, Megumi transforms onto Cure Lovely, and starts to fight the Saiark along with Princess. Still fighting, both girls find it hard to fight, and both escape because Princess' fear of losing, and getting injured. Hime shows Megumi, the embassy of Blue Sky Kingdom, and both girls enter, as Hime tells her things that she cannot win, and that Pretty Cures cannot do everything. Both girls then have a hard time accepting the same thing, resulting into a fight. However, Blue appears and stops them, and tells the story of how the Saiarks were born, as well as Namakeruda, and the other members of Phantom Empire, as someone opened the a box called Axia, resulting onto the enemies to be born. While he told the story to Megumi, Hime stood alone, and felt guilty. Yet, she then left by running away, and Megumi tried to follow her, but could not. Ribbon finding the situation in danger, explained the weak points of Hime, and with the power of the cards, Megumi transforms onto a detective, and finds clues about Hime, and finds her standing alone. There, both girls reunite by both promising that they will fight together every time. Following that, both girls find Namakeruda, and his Saiark, and transform to fight them, however Saiark appear, but with both powers, both girls defeat all the Saiark, and easily purify the Saiark with Princess' Blue Happy Shoot, while Lovely kept wounding the Saiark. With the Saiark defeated, Princess celebrates her first win, and both girls get more PreCards. Spoiled Identity With the first win, both girls benefit as Megumi enjoys her new outfit, while Hime is happy to finally have found a friend. Later, Blue gives both girls the Cure Line, serving as a purpose for both of them to keep in contact, and also tells them not to spoil their identity or else it could become a danger to the people they know. As both girls leave Blue, Hime tells Megumi the way she is enjoying being a part of the special secret, however does not notice that Seiji, Megumi's friend is standing behind them and suddenly asks them what is the secret about. Both girls become frozen in shock as Hime hides behind Megumi, and also hides Ribbon squeezing her too much resulting on her to break free. Seiji then notices Ribbon, and asks Megumi what is it, however Seiji becomes annoyed from the way both girls are looking at him while he asks questions, and leaves off. Megumi becomes relieved, however Hime and Ribbon become concerned as he may become more suspicious. The same day, in the evening, Megumi's mother asks Megumi to invite Seiji and Mao, however they arrive sooner, and Seiji comes over at the kitchen to open something their mother gave them as she is away for a while, resulting on Megumi's mother to invite them over also the next day. Seiji, Mao, Megumi, and Megumi's mother start eating together, and after dinner, Seiji does the dishes, however makes Megumi still shocked as he mentions "Pretty Cure" and "secret". Next, Megumi decides to take a shower, and as she wears her pajamas, the Cure Line goes off and Megumi goes outside in the balcony. Hime suddenly shouts at Megumi as she should be aware she did not spoil it. Later, Seiji comes to the balcony right next to Megumi's and Megumi asks him if he heard her, but Seiji replies to Megumi that she is terrible with secrets, and he does not care. The next day in the morning, Seiji goes out for a jog, and spots some Choiarks bullying an old woman, and while trying to prevent that, he gets targeted instead and brutally beaten up. While, Megumi and Hime get called by Ribbon that there is something in the Park turning things into sweets, both girls use their PreCards and become with Roller Skaters to hurry down at the scene. With their arrival, they spot Hosshiwa scolding Seiji for interrupting her tea time, and Choiarks, and a Saiark. Megumi suddenly decides to transform, even though Hime says not to do so, but Megumi goes on as she says that it does not matter anymore. Cure Lovely becomes angry and uses Lovely Explosion Bomb to hurt the Choiarks and finishes them by changing into Cherry Flamenco and performing Passion Dynamite. In order to defeat the Saiark, both girls work together, as Cure Princess does Princess Tornado as weak point, and Cure Lovely performs Pinky Love Shoot to purify the Saiark. As an end comes to Hosshiwa's creations, she leaves off and everything becomes good again. Back at Blue, with Seiji knowing the secret of Megumi and Hime, Blue gives him a Cure Line in order to be as a help to the girls. Opening Axia Iona revealed that Hime is the one who open the box that allowed Queen Mirage and her group to conquer Blue Sky Kingdom and set their sight to Earth and also blame her for the defeat of Tender, after horrified of learning the truth, she ran away because she feared that Megumi and Yuko despised her. When she sees Lovely and Fortune rubbing Ribbon's nose, she fears that Lovely has turned on her and runs away before she could say anything. Fearing that Megumi will be angry at her for this, Hime runs away from her. When Megumi caught up with her, she still believed that Megumi preferred Iona over her, but she said it wasn't true and adds that she's still Hime's friend, despite what happened in the past. Hime revealed to Iona that she actually opened Axia because she overheard a sad voice begging to be released. Iona asks her why she did not say that in the first place. Relationships * Aino Megumi: Due to her shyness, Hime has never had a friend before Megumi. They share a love for fashion. They had been close friends since they met. At one point, when it was revealed that Hime opened Axia, Hime thought she lost her friends and that Megumi was replacing her with Fortune, but that turns out to be false when Megumi tearfully announced that she is Hime's precious friend. * Omori Yuko: They met at the park when she was depressed. They eventually became friends in episode 4. She loves to give her her homemade honey candy to make her happy. * Ribbon: Megumi and Hime's mascot partner. Ribbon acts like a strict mother/guardian figure towards Hime. * Blue: Her master who always advises and instructs her. She appears to have rather friendly or sibling-like relationship with him. * Hikawa Iona: They seem to have known each other prior to the beginning of the series. Before episode 22, Fortune held a grudge. She also advised Megumi not to trust Hime or else it will be a disaster. Iona also acts cold and strict towards her in their civilian form. In episode 19, Iona finally teams up with Megumi and Yuko, but leaves Hime out, which makes her very upset and guilty. In episode 20, Iona reveals that Hime opened Axia, which caused her sister, Maria to become a Cure and get captured by Phantom. She even goes as far as saying Hime doesn't deserve to be a Cure. Despite all that, in episode 22, Princess gives her Precards she collected thus far as an apology for what she did, putting Iona's wish to save her sister over her own wish to save her kingdom. After finally defeating Phantom, she apologizes for her cold actions towards Hime and agrees to join the team. In episode 23, the two of them formed a stronger bond after going on a shopping trip and defeating Saiarks. Hime told Iona she was lured into opening Axia because of a voice she overheard from it, which made Iona regret taking her rage out on Hime. * Sagara Seiji: Both met when Megumi introduced her to him. She used to think she had a crush on him, but realized she only liked that he saved her, and that she misunderstood her feelings. * King and Queen: Her unnamed parents. She sworn that she will save them after the Phantom Empire were defeated. *'Prince Zeke:' She met Prince Zeke in the movie. Hime fell in love with him, but those feelings were crushed when she found out he was a doll and bonds a relationship with Tsumugi. Cure Princess "The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!!" 天空に舞う青き風！キュアプリンセス！！ Tenkū ni mau aoki kaze! Kyua Purinsesu! is Hime's alter ago. She is represented by circles, and crowns when transforming. Although she appears to do duo transformations with Cure Lovely, Hime could individually transform by saying, "Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!". When a direct hit wounds Cure Princess, she de-transforms in between both forms, giving her Hime's appearance but wrapped in a shining blue fabric. Transformation Sequence The transformation begins with Hime's PreChanMirror opening up, with her reflection in the mirror. Her hair then brightens and is styled into twin-tails before she leaps onto the first PreCard, with the other two overlapping. Hime pushes the cards into the mirror and shouts the transformation phrase as the mirror lights up. She is then seen in a light blue cape as light blue hearts surround her, forming various parts of her outfit. After a few parts appear, she jumps onto a giant light blue heart, which forms the rest of her outfit. She removes the cape and then her wings appear on the back and she places the PreChanMirror on her hip, which becomes encased in a bag. She then grabs one last heart, forming her LovePreBrace before completing the transformation. Sherbet Ballet is a form which Cure Princess could transform into, with the power of the PreCards. Most of Sherbet Ballet's powers involve ice, as well as having its own attack, Arabesque Shower. In this form her long hair is worn in a large heart-shaped bun held by a pale blue ruffled piece that has a sapphire heart on it. The remainder of her hair is split into two, very thin sections curling inward. She gains light pink lipstick and blush. She wears an indigo ballerina dress with flower shape tutu that has a frilly, pale indigo layer beneath it. A pair of wings surround a large dark blue heart with a white design. Beneath it is a single, pale indigo stripe bordered in frills to match those sewn to the gold waistband. At the middle is a sapphire dangle. She also wears white tights with a pair of indigo ballerina shoes that have a pale indigo flower sewn to the ankle ribbon, and pale indigo puffed sleeves with a gold crown-shaped cuff. On one wrist is a matching cuff. She wears a pale blue choker with a tiny ornament on the corner, and wing earrings. Macadamia Hula Dance is a form which Cure Princess could transform into, with the power of the PreCards. Most of Macadamia Hula Dance's powers involve flowers, as well as having its own attack, Hawaiian Alohaloe. In this form, her hair is worn in thick braided pigtails with curled tips, accenting her thin forelocks and the fanned out hair reaching her shoulders. She wears a white dress with a ruffled, layered shawl of white and pale green. The skirt is ruffled with two, pale green flower shaped layers. A pastel yellow line goes down the middle of the torso, with a chain of white flowers circling the waist, each with a green center to match the larger flower attached to a green bow on the left corner. At the middle of the chest is a green flower with gold border and design, and a trim of green fabric above it. Green pumps are included, along with anklets, a single bracelet, earrings, and hair accessories matching the flowers on her dress. Innocent Form is Cure Princess' upgraded form. Her hair turns pale blue and her pigtails resemble large wings. She loses her forelocks, and instead of a crown she wears a white ribbon with a gold heart on it. Her earrings are slighly different and she wears makeup. Her top entirely turns white with a pale blue collar and white ruffled lining. Her heart ornament is slighly differen and connects to a pale blue bow. Her skirt is split into four sections, each representing a Cures color lined with white stylized frills. At the waist is a band of lilac with white pleat peplum and a gold droplet hanging from the center. Her boots end beneath the knee with pale blue winged lining and ribbon. Her opera gloves match, and on her back is a large translucent sky blue ribbon. Attacks |-|Finishers= * - Her solo finisher, where she uses her LovePreBrace, and with the power of a circle, she purifies the enemy. * - Her attack in her Sherbet Ballet form. * - Her attack in her Macadamia Hula Dance form. * - Her finisher with Cure Lovely. * - her first group attack, where needed the Shining Make Dresser * - her individual attack using the power of the Shining Make Dresser, in her Innocent Form. * - Her second group attack along Lovely, Honey and Fortune, where needed the Shining Make Dresser and the Innocent Harmony Mic. To perform it, all the girls must be in their Innocent Form. |-|Sub-attacks= Cure Princess’s Sub Attacks Etymology : Shira ''(白) means "white" and ''Yuki (雪) means "snow". Together, Shirayuki (白雪) is "snow white", or "white snow", which, when used collectively with Hime ''(白雪姫 ''Shirayuki-hime) is the Japanese name given to Snow White from the European folk tale. : Hime (姫) means "princess", which refers to her title as the princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, and her alter ego, Cure Princess. Cure Princess refers to a princess, a daughter of a king or queen, ready to take their position when it is her time. Songs Hime's voice actor, Han Megumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nakajima Megumi, who voices Aino Megumi, Kitagawa Rina, who voices Omori Yuko, and Tomatsu Haruka, who voices Hikawa Iona. *'New arrival' *'Princess・Story' Duets *'Happiness is the Password ~Yes! Happiness Charge!~' (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Kitagawa Rina and Tomatsu Haruka) *'Where Courage is Born' (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Kitagawa Rina and Tomatsu Haruka) *'I believe. We believe.' (Along with Tomatsu Haruka) *'Innocent Harmony' (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Kitagawa Rina and Tomatsu Haruka) Trivia *Hime, along with the other Happiness Charge Cures, appeared as Cure Princess to give a special 10th anniversary congratulatory message commemorating the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise. * A running gag consists of her getting too close to the screen when she is screaming or singing, showing off a figure of herself inside her mouth. This gag is sometimes used with Megumi, Iona, and Hiro Takuma. Gallery :Main page: Shirayuki Hime/Image Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters Category:Main characters